Without Uniting
by Fred-the-Moose
Summary: It didn't matter, Germany needed to show Italy that he liked him, and that even though he did want to invade his vital regions, it wouldn't mean that they had to unite.  GerIta. Can't spell SMUT without M. Beta-ed


Hay there! So this story was inspired by a comment by sirusxremus22, on my last story 'Let Me Hear Your Voice'.

So the beginning of this story has a little bit of the last in it. Obviously they can stand alone.

I don't usually write GerIta so I hope I did it justice!

* * *

><p>Germany often liked to be early for the world conferences. He was <em>obviously<em> the only one who could be civil and run the meeting; he would not be caught un-prepared.

Today, however, when he walked into the Meeting room, he found not only Canada, but America as well. Upon further inspection America was… very close to Canada, actually, their lips were touching… they were… kissing?  
>"Did you two unite or something?" He asked casually as Canada pushed himself away and bolted from the room.<p>

America stood up, ready to chase the younger Nation but seemed to change his mind. His entire body seeming to crumple in defeat.

Germany stood at his seat, dumbfounded.  
>"Did you Assimilate Canada? He seemed very displeased with your actions." He stared at America, trying to understand what had just happened.<p>

"No, no Germany, I haven't united with Matthew, nor have I assimilated him." He sighed.

"But, you were kissing him." Germany sat down, his elbows resting on the table as he questioned the brash nation.

"Well… you see… I sort of like Matthew. I've wanted to do that for a long time… so I just did it." He signed again, looking down.

"Canada does not accept your advances?" Germany was still perplexed.

"I guess not. I tried to make him understand, and I guess I scared him away."

Before any more could be said Britian and France entered the room.  
>"Where is my dearest Canada?" France exclaimed, his eyes searching the room. "Mon ami is always early!"<p>

"I well…" America tried to explain himself.

"Have you made him upset again America?" Britian sighed and turned around, grabbing France's elbow. "We'll go find him" He finished.

The meeting was less than successful. Germany had been distracted the whole meeting. America had kissed Canada, not out of need to assimilate or unite with him, but just simply because he _liked_ the younger nation? This was news to Germany, who had been having frightening thoughts over the past few months.

It had started while Italy was over at his house for god knows what reason. The passionate man was making Germany some delicious pasta as he did every time he had dinner with the blonde. Germany walked into the kitchen to see Italy bouncing all around, his apron tied cutely around his waist, his bum waving from side to side. And Germany had wanted to touch it.

The next though came not even 20 minutes after the first. Italy had finished his own pasta long ago, but Germany liked to enjoy the Italian's hard work over a longer period of time, savoring the dish. Italy was talking about how mean HRE had treated him long ago, and Germany was transfixed on his lips. So pink and delicate. He wanted to touch them, to taste them. And he was terrified.

Over the last few months, frightening thoughts had haunted the Germanic Nation. What did this mean? Did he want to take over Italy? No, that couldn't be it. Germany sometimes hated the other Nations for treating Italy like such. He certainly didn't want to unite with the nation. Too much trouble, he was too crazy, too weird. But, if these thoughts were not for those reasons, than what?

How could the American have figured this out before Germany? Germany was older, with much more experience with others, how did the American know? Was it really possible to want to do those things because one simply liked the other… just to… be with the other, without officially combining the two Nations?

These thoughts plagued the German, even after his discussion with America, and after a few weeks, spent deep in contemplation, he called America.  
>"Hello?" Came a muffled voice from the other side. He was obviously eating one of his beloved hamburgers.<p>

"America? It's Germany."

"Oh! Hello Germany! What's up?"

"How did your… Issue with Canada work out?" Germany blushed, just thinking about such things.

"OH! Germany! It worked out so wonderfully. I was nice to Canada, and went kind of slow, and it was the most wonderful night!"

"And you two haven't… you know… United?"

"God no! Now we just spend the night at each others places sometimes. It's just the same as being allied, I just never want to be separated from him!"

"Oh, well that's good to know. Thank you America." Germany understood what he needed to do.

"Well… Your welcome, hope it works out with you and Feliciano." And he hung up. Just like that. How did he know?

It didn't matter, Germany needed to show Italy that he liked him, and that even though he did want to invade his vital regions, it wouldn't mean that they had to unite, or even worse, Germany would not make him assimilate.

Germany Knocked on the door to Italy's house. The rumble could be heard echoing threw the large home.  
>"Ludwig!" The Italian cried out when he realized that the German had actually come to visit him.<p>

His enthusiasm was short lived when he saw the determined expression on Germany's face.  
>"Ve~ Lu-Ludwig? What's the matter?" He took a few nervous steps backwards into his house.<p>

"Feliciano. I have something I need to tell you." He took Italy's hand pulling him into the sitting room he knew was just around the corner.

"What is Ludwig? Is there a problem? Are you being attacked? Oh! You need to borrow my white flag! I'll go grab it!" The Italian bounced up, ready to run to where he hid his flag, but the German stopped him.

"No Feliciano, it's not that." He pulled the brunette down onto the couch, taking a hold of the Nation, one hand on his shoulder, one hand behind his head.  
>"I like you Feliciano." he said.<p>

Germany pulled Italy to him. The first kiss was hesitant, because he was. Unsure of what he was doing, and how it was going to end, but he pushed forwards again, pressing his own chapped lips more firmly against Italy's delicate ones.

Italy was frozen in place. Germany was kissing him, and while he knew he liked it, he was so surprised that the cold and so _obviously _straight Germany was kissing him. The shock was too great, even as Germany pulled away and brought his lips back against Italy's for a third time. This time stronger, more certain, his teeth nibbling on the lower lip, begging for Italy to respond.

He finally did. Italy's arms came up in sweet surrender, wrapping around Germany's neck. His mouth opened slightly, just enough for Germany's tongue to sneak in, touching and tasting all of the willing nation. Italy was all but putty in the stronger man's arms as Germany ravaged the smaller Nation's mouth.

"You said you wouldn't take control of me Ludwig…" The Italian spoke as he pulled away from the hot kiss, trying to rationalize how this was happening.

"And I won't." Germany didn't want to ruin the moment with talk, and he made it his mission to shut the roan haired man up, save for the wanton moans he planed to create. His mouth found Italy's once again, this time much more passionate, all hesitation and uncertainty gone as Germany's tongue invaded Italy's mouth.

He pushed Italy down, his back flat against the couch, as he let his hands wander the man's torso. His fingers found the edge of Italy's shirt and slipped under. Italy gasped quietly into Germany's mouth, as cool fingers ghosted over his stomach, moving over his entire torso. Just lightly brushing over a nipple creating another sharp gasp into the older man's mouth. Those little gasps and twitches from the smaller nation thrilled Germany. He felt powerful, and confident as he rolled and pinched the hardening nubs, loving the sounds that _he_ was creating.

Italy's shirt didn't last long as Germany pulled the annoying garment over Italy's head and flung it to the floor. Now the expanse of naturally tan skin was exposed for him, all for him. Italy moved to hide his body, suddenly feeling self conscious as Germany's hungry eyes travelled over his torso.  
>"Feliciano, stop." He chided Italy as he pushed his hands away, holding them above the blushing man. "I want to see all of you." The blush on Italy's face deepened. He started to say something, but Germany stopped him with a kiss, making sure his tongue was busy with other things.<p>

His hands left Italy's arms above his head, moving down his arms, caressing the soft skin. Moving past his shoulders and tracing patterns aimlessly over Italy's stomach. His mouth left Italy's in favor of the untouched skin of his neck. The blond made sure to explode all of Italy's territory, biting and nipping in different place, searching for where he got the best reaction, almost like a game.

Germany felt like he had maintained a good amount of control over the whole situation, not letting his wants push him faster than was ok with the Italian, but a particularly hard bite over Italy's collarbone had the gasping nation thrusting up against Germany. The wonderful pressure on Germany's tight pants, the way Italy pushed just there, snapped Germany's control.

Germany ground his hips back against Italy's, reveling in the moan he received. He kissed further down the tan body, letting his tongue lave over a pert nipple before continuing towards his goal. Italy bucked his hips as Germany nipped his hipbone, his hands grabbing the arm of the couch in pleasure.

It didn't take long for Germany to unbuckle and open Italy's pants. A small groan coming from under him, as Italy felt the hot breath on his vital regions. It only made the blond smirk, his hands reaching up and his thumbs hooking into the waistband of Italy's boxers.

"Is this ok?" Germany couldn't help but ask, as much as he wanted the Italian, he couldn't imagine taking him by force, and if he wasn't stopped now, there would be no going back. He looked straight into the Italian's eyes, begging for a response. He finally got it, the slightest nod of Italy's head, and an unsure smile signaled to the German to continue.

The boxer shorts were pulled off in haste, the German wasting no time taking Italy's now throbbing erection into his mouth. Italy's moan was loud, his whole body shuttering from the sudden wet heat that had engulfed his length. His mind felt blank as Germany held nothing back, sucking his cheeks in, and making sure his tongue was put to good use, licking over the prominent veins of Italy's shaft. Occasionally letting his tongue lave over the sensitive slit, tasting the biter pre-cum forming as the Italian writhed beneath him.

"Ludwig… no… don't-" Italy forced the words from his mouth feeling his stomach tightening, the beginnings of his release imminent.

"Why?" Germany asked, his voice rough and deep, his tongue running up the length of his erection, a hand coming up to massage his balls. Italy had to choke back the moan as he looked down, Germany didn't wait for a response, his mouth taking only the head of his penis, sucking slightly, letting his tongue roll around, dipping under the sensitive ridge before taking him all the way down.

"I'm going to- ahhh" The Germany stopped his words with a deep hum, vibrations going through his most sensitive parts, a hand finding it's way to his entrance.

Suddenly he was gone. Italy opened his eyes, trying to understand why Germany had stopped, only to see the older nation stripping. His shirt was flung to the floor, revealing the pale skin. His toned stomach and chest looked perfect in the Italian's mind. Italy let his eyes roam the German's torso, his eyes wandering lower, following the trail of light hair from under his belly button down below his pants.

Germany chuckled when he saw Italy's glances, quickly discarding his own pants before crawling back over him.

"Suck." Were his only words as Germany held three fingers up to the Italian's mouth. Italy was not as clueless as many thought, and after he blushed heavily, he parted his lips timidly and took Germany's fingers into his mouth. He heard Germany groan as his sucked the fingers, his tongue licking over and in between the fingers, making sure they were well lubricated.

Germany couldn't sit still, the phallic imagery of Italy sucking and licking his fingers was too much. He moaned, his thumb pushing against Italy's chin, pulling his fingers from the willing mouth. "I can't wait Feliciano." Italy was confused for a moment before he felt his leg being pulled up.

The first finger felt odd, not painful, just strange. His muscles not knowing exactly what to make of the new intrusion. Germany made sure to distract the brown eyed man, kissing him passionately. His tongue exploring all of Italy's mouth, coaxing the others tongue into play. His other hand finding a hardened nub, rubbing and pinching it until Italy was practically screaming into his mouth.

The second finger had gone unnoticed, the kissing and teasing occupying the man's attention as Germany stretched and loosened Italy's entrance. It was the third finger that produced a pained gasp from the Italian.

"It will be worth it Feliciano, trust me. Bare with it love." Italy nodded, his eyes wide as the German left his mouth for the tanned column of his neck, licking over the veins and biting his collarbone.

The moan the Italian let out, spurred the German into action, quickly withdrawing his fingers from inside Italy and placing his legs over his shoulders.

"Feliciano, I like you very much." And he thrust in. Quick, like ripping off a Band-Aid.  
>Italy screamed out. Pain shooting up his body, tears falling from his eyes. Germany kissed them away, his hand coming up to meet Italy's their fingers lacing together as Italy gripped Germany's hand tightly.<p>

"Tell me when." Germany grunted out, the strain of waiting clearly on his face.

It felt like hours before Italy finally took a deep breath and nodded his head. Germany started slowly, pulling out, and pushing back in, using all his will power to be gentle. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Italy. Slowly he began picking up speed, his thrusts becoming faster and more certain as the Italian began to bite his lip.

Italy moaned loudly as Germany's hips suddenly snapped forwards, hitting hard against his prostate. Shocks of pleasure shooting threw his veins.

"Ludwig!" He yelled out as Germany repeated the action, his thrust hitting home once again. Germany increased his speed, thrusting in harder and faster with his renewed vigor.  
>"Ludwig… ohh!" Italy's cries spurred on the blonde, continuing his grueling pace as his hand found Italy's neglected erection.<p>

It was too much, too fast for Italy. He felt himself fall over the edge after a particularly hard thrust to his sweet spot. The way Germany rolled his hips, feeling his length inside himself, and brushing against his prostate, had the Italian crying out as he released his seed all over Germany's hand and both their chests. Germany didn't last much longer, with a few more powerful thrusts and a grunt, he too came, filling Italy with his own release.

Both panted as Germany lifted Italy, shifting him to the side so he could lay without crushing the poor man. He pulled out of the other, leaning back and using his undershirt to clean the both of them up a little. Neither wanted to move, the after glow of their orgasms still running threw their body's.

"I like you too Ludwig." Italy spoke quietly, his face hidden in Germany's chest.  
>Germany's only response was to pull Italy's face to his, gently kissing his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips.<br>"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." Germany said, but the Italian was already asleep, his eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling. Germany wrapped his arm around the smaller man, puling him closer as he to closed his eyes and drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>I know some of you under agers read this! *shakes fist*<p>

Also, this fic was Beta Read by sirusxremus22 visit her here (www. fanfiction. net /u/2719145/ siriusxremus22)


End file.
